Anna and Elsa play games: Five nights at freddy's 4
by terrietont
Summary: It's time for their return, this time to finish with the one and only five nights at freddy's 4. Will they survive? Or will they freak out and quit the game? Read to find out!


**So sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy and also... umm procrastinating mostly. Any way I pretty much finished fnaf3 let's play for anna and elsa so here it is, the final chapter fnaf4 elsa and anna play! ENJOY!**

"oh god oh god..." the princess said frantically over and over again.

"No no no no no no no..." the queen shook her head frantically over and over again, ice spreading around the bottom of the tables.

Anna looked at her sister with a nervous smile. "Oh... Here we go I guess..."

Elsa winced at her sisters expression.

Anna clicked new game.

Both sisters winced in fear, what were they getting themselves into this time?

A small 8-bit plush version of golden Freddy appeared (Fredbear)

"What did he do this time?" Who did what?

"Did he lock you in your room again?" Anna read the words on screen.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you" Anna shuddered. "I'm even more worried now..." she said to her nervous sister.

They came across an 8-bit room playing as a weeping boy. Anna awed in sympathy for the weeping character.

Elsa looked at him worriedly. "Why is he crying?" she asked Anna as a rhetorical question.

Anna shrugged and moved the child towards the other areas around the room.

"These are my friends" words said as the boy was highlighted on plush versions of the old animatronics. "Yeah right..." Anna snorted.

The crying boy walked up to the door knocking. "Oh my god am I locked in here?!" Anna said. Elsa looked nervously at the screen. The boy eventually stopped knocking and fell onto the floor weeping.

"Aww.. Poor guy" Anna said sadly. Elsa shook her head sorrily for the boy.

Night 1.

"Oh boy." Anna said in sarcasm.

Elsa took a very noticeable deep breath. She was getting agitated from the paranoia.

Both sisters were surprised when they found they were in a bedroom accompanied with flashlights.

"click here to run to the door" Elsa read the instructions aloud.

Anna clicked and an animation of running got them to the left door.

"Listen carefully, if you hear breathing hold the door shut, if you do not hear breathing then use your flashlight." The Queen finished with wide eyes. Anna had the same expression of fear. "We have to listen for breathing?..." She said making her sister even more nervous.

"Oh... I don't like this..."Elsa said in fear  
Anna just smiled shrugging her off. "Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad..." She brushed it off.

Elsa looked at her nervously. "I don't think we should underestimate it like the first game..."

The boy ran to the left door first and flashed the light as soon as he peeked out the door. (considering Anna was controlling him and she wasn't patient enough) Elsa flinched as her sister didn't even care to listen for the "breathing" but didn't say anything.

The boy then ran to the right door, Elsa caught her sister before she could possibly foolishly click the flashlight. "M-maybe you should listen for a second... In-In case the breathing starts" she suggested shakily.

Anna looked at her. "Wait... Are you stuttering?" she smiled for a bit.

Elsa suddenly went into 'stiff mode' and looked over at her sister in annoyance. Anna stopped smiling at the glare and decided to change the subject.

"So you want me to wait until I hear breathing?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

Anna huffed in patience. "Okay then." she stayed at the door for a second before flashing her flashlight down the hallway.

Anna learned that lingering at the door made her way more anxious than just running from each door.

She sighed in relief when she turned back around to the centre of the room.

The princess bit her lip as she clicked the button that displayed "Press to look behind you" she sighed.

Elsa looked cautiously at the screen but soon regretted her choice of looking.

"Ahh!" Anna squealed making Elsa squeal. Both sisters had shivers go down their spines when the creepiest Teddy bear like creatures appeared on the bed, there were three of them to be exact.

They all rushed off startled by the light.

Anna was getting more nervous. "Okay... that was creepy" she commented trying not to break into fear considering her sister was stuttering... How would she react afterwards.

Elsa took over the game controls, she knew she'd have no choice if it were just Anna it'd be no fun, well at least that was what her sister said.

She clicked for the boy to run to the closet.

She winced flashing the light inside it, but soon relaxed as the closet was empty.

She clicked the boy to run to the left door again, this time waiting for the breathing.

Whatever it was.

She waited for at least 4 seconds before flashing down the hall.

Both sisters jumped when they saw a pair of sinister glowing eyes illuminating the hall, a large demonic blue figure retreating from the light.

"No! what the heck was that!?"

"I don't like this..."

Both sisters commented simultaneously.

Elsa backed the boy away from the door ASAP and ran to the right door.

She squinted her eyes visibly terrified of lingering at the door just as Anna was.

Anna jumped a little when Elsa flashed the light illuminating the other hall.

After minutes of anxiously running back to doors and to the bed screeching in fear from the Fredles "Tiny bears!" Anna squealed making her sister slightly chuckle it was a comic relief but soon they both got nervous.

Then finally the alarm clock beeped at 6:am. both sighed in relief as the night was over.

"4 days until the party..." "What is this? Creepy party?" Anna commented.

This time both girls were greeted with a screen that looked the same except for the open door.  
"You know he is hiding again" Elsa read aloud. "Who's hiding?" she said confusedly.

"He won't stop until you find him..." Anna read straight after. Just then both royals jumped when a voice said "Hey!" they turned around and smiled at their snowman companion.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" Olaf the snowman commented smiling curiously.

Anna smiled back at Olaf. "Oh we're just playing a game." she replied. Olaf's smile got larger as he went close to the screen excitedly. "Oh cool what game is this?" He asked like a child on Christmas.

Anna laughed nervously at her sister unsure of how to explain something like this to Olaf.

"It's called five night's at freddy's" Elsa explained.

Olaf smiled. "Sounds fun! Is it a party game?"

Anna smiled nervously. "Um... Not exactly." she answered. Olaf frowned confused but perked up in delight. "Oh... Still sounds like fun!"

Elsa stopped the little snowman before he could scare himself. "I think perhaps it's better if you go find Sven..." she said.

Olaf frowned and then smiled. "Oh okay! That sounds like fun! Have fun with your game!" And with that Olaf waddled off.

Both sisters sighed in relief. "Imagine the look on his face if he saw this game for real..." Anna whispered fearfully to her sister. Elsa nodded. "He would probably melt in terror."

Back to the game.

The child left the room towards the tv room where he was next to a couch and a tv. Typical.

Anna jumped making a faint yelp in surprise. The boy was startled and crying after a larger boy wearing the head of foxy jumped out from behind the TV.

"Is that his dad or something? What a cruel man" she said.

"Tomorrow is another day" the words came up again. Elsa shook her head. "Why?" she asked herself. Why did she come along to play another five nights at freddy's game?

Before they were greeted with night 2, both girls were introduced to a minigame.

"Fun with Plushtrap" Elsa read the title. "Use flashlight to stop Plushtrap on the 'X' to skip to the next night." Anna raised an eyebrow confused. "Ookay..."

The screen suddenly popped up with a darkened room the only light was from an eerie window.

Anna bit her lip and clicked on the flashlight.  
Both sisters blinked in surprise.

Anna suddenly had a big smile on her face. "Awww he's soooo cute!" she cooed. Elsa looked at her sister in disbelief. "Cute?! By cute you mean demonically creepy right?"

Anna liked the look of this one. "Hewo adorwable wittle fewa!" she awed babying her voice towards the static Plushtrap doll.

Elsa looked at her sister in disbelief. How was that thing "adorable" let alone cute?. It was messed up to her.

Anna got more attached to the Plushtrap entity. Except for the fact that she was keeping her flashlight on to stare at it.

Elsa was a little unsettled by the whole weird Plushtrap thing.

"Too bad."

The screen's timer count down to zero and the minigame was over. Anna shrugged. "I don't care I just wanted to stare at mr cutie-patootie that time" Elsa refused to look at her sister in disgust. "Cutie-Patootie?!" she repeated her sister's exact words.

Night 2.

Anna blew a raspberry before getting her heart ready for night 2. Elsa groaned not even slightly pleased.

They turned around to the bed, Anna yelped again when two small Fredles showed up. "Ugh get out of here creepy things!" she scared the Fredles away.

She ran over to the left door and waited. Unfortunately she didn't wait long enough...

A loud scream burst through the speakers.

"AHHH!" Both shouted. Elsa got so shocked she blasted ice all over the monitor, luckily it wasn't damaged.

Anna fell back on her chair.

Night 2- dead. Killed by nightmare Bonnie.

"Oh man that nearly gave me heart attack!" Anna laughed awkwardly.

Elsa just sat there in shock thawing the ice that was covering the monitor. She put her hands in her face in stress. "I don't kn-know how much more of this I can take. She said with a panicked tone.

Anna looked at her determined. "Well we've gotta beat it! For those people!" she proudly pointed to the camera as if people were live.

Night 2- attempt 2

Elsa held her hands on her chin in anticipation.

Anna was wincing in fear as the uncertainty hit her.

Eventually after careful silent listening, she heard what sounded like huffing from behind the door.

She held her breath closing the door. "I think it was breathing..."

She said nervously. Carefully wincing as she opened the door flashing the light. She let out a breath as there was no sign of the demonic blue bunny.

Eventually to both sisters relief the clock struck 6:00 AM.

3 days until the part


End file.
